


Narcissism

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [14]
Category: Avengers Academy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, masturbation while thinkign about himself, mmom, one vague reference to canonical child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: He prefers to think about himself when he does this, is that Narcissism?
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 1





	Narcissism

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> this is the fourteenth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I will likely do all 31 days unless something unexpected happens and I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Narcissism 

He sometimes wondered if this was yet another symptom of how badly his mother’s constant push for him to be famous had screwed him up. Of course it could just be a habit he developed to cope with being gay after what happened with his agent Rick. After all fantasizing about yourself while masturbating was much safer than any other guy. He could pretend it was just being aware of how awesome he was, just a self aware exercise in narcissism and not how much he wanted to be with another man.

Of course even now that he’d come out and made progress on being not quiet as hung up on himself or the idea of being as famous as possible. He still found himself staring in the mirror as he jacked off pretending that his reflection was another him that he could reach out and touch.

The only real change was he had to pretend that the scars on his face weren’t there his fantasies had started to morph into what he used to look like instead of what he did. He knew none of this was healthy but at times like this as he stroked himself off he didn’t really care and at least he wasn’t fixated on the teachers like Veil had been though he honestly did get the appeal of Justice at least though he still thought he used to look better.

The End.


End file.
